


paper figures [podfic]

by JinxedAmbitions, litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't know who keeps leaving him little origami figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper figures [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JinxedAmbitions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/gifts).



**Title:** paper figures

**Fandom** :

Supernatural

**Author** :

JinxedAmbitions

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:**

Dean/Cas

**Rating:**

Gen

**Length:**

8:52

**Summary:**

Cas doesn't know who keeps leaving him little origami figures.

The original work can be found [Here](http://jinxedambitions.tumblr.com/post/95341900042/this-is-for-yourfriendlyneighborhoodbitch-who)

 

Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Jinxedambitions/Paper%20figures.mp3) ` `

 


End file.
